Special Treatment
by KODfreak
Summary: What began as an innocent trip to the Mckinley Dentist office for Columbia, Rocky, Frank, Magenta and Riff Raff even though the siblings were deathly afraid , turns to horror as the Mckinley's and the other doctors are planning a much more diabolical intention.


Columbia was wathing Tv with Frank. She watched as Frank was crunching on caramel corn.

"Frankie, all I have seen you eat is sugar. do you even brush your teeth?" asked Columbia.

"Well no Columbia, Transylvanians don't have to brush their teeth."

"Who says that?"

"I do."

"You don't to lose your teeth, do you?"

"Well...I suppose not."

"In that case I am setting up an appointment at Mckinley dentist office."

"Columbia..." Frank said with a grin. "You don't have to do that."

"You're going."

"But I don't wanna!" Frank said pouting.

"We're all going. You, me, Rocky, Riffy, and Genta."

"UGH! FINE!"

Later that night...

Columbia was sneaking by Riff Raff's room. She saw inside the room Riff Raff and Magenta fooling around under the covers of his bed. She tip toed inside and stood right next to the bed.

"HEY GUYS!" Columbia said loudly.

"AHH!" Magenta screamed as they lifted up the covers. They were both naked. Magenta covered her boobs with the covers.

"Would it hurt to knock?" Magenta hissed at her.

"This better be important." Riff Raff said with a sigh.

"It is. I set us up for an appointment at the dentist."

Riff Raff and Magenta looked at eachother, then back at Columbia.

"Transylvanians don't need to see the dentist." The siblings said at the same time.

"Yes they do." Columbia said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Look Collie, we really don't need to see the dentist. We're fine!" Magenta said with a nervous laugh. Riff Raff and Magenta shared faces of worry. Columbia raised her eyebrows.

"Oh my god...You two are scared aren't you?"

"What would make you say that?" Riff Raff asked. He quickly cleared his throat and looked away.

"You two ARE scared!"

"Collie please, we don't want strangers poking at our teeth! It's scary!" Magenta said with a look of fear.

"You two are acting like children!" Columbia laughed. "Listen, I promise it will be okay."

The brother and sister continued to look worried.

"You don't want your teeth to fall out, do you?"

The next morning...

Columbia was running around the castle ringing the gong.

"EVERYBODY UP! EVERYBODY UP! TIME TO GO TO THE DENTIST!" Columbia screamed. She ran back to the front room to see Frank and Rocky standing by the door. Rocky was wearing a gold colored mens wife beater and shorts.

"Wait a minute..." Columbia said as she set the gong down and ran upstairs to Riff's room. It was empty. She looked in her room and saw the feet of Riff Raff and Magenta sticking out from under the bed.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Riffy and Genta went..." Columbia said. She quickly leaned down and grabbed them by their feet, and stood them up.

"Please Collie, we don't want to do this..." Magenta said.

"Come on you guys, I promise it won't be that bad. All you have to do is request to have the Special treatment."

"That's it?" Magenta asked with puppy dog eyes.

"That's it." Columbie assured. They went down stairs and out the door, they all got in the truck and drove to the dentist. They parked, and got out. As they were walking to the front door, Riff Raff tried to run away in fear, but Rocky grabbed him.

"Curses." Riff Raff said as he was forced inside. They went up to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello there. You must be Columbia, Frank, Rocky, Riff Raff, and Magenta."

"Yes." They all said.

"Right this way..." The lady said leading them to another room.

"The doctors will be with you shortly." The lady said walking back. Soon, five doctors came up to them.

"Hello there Columbia, I am Dr. Ricky. Right this way."

"Hi! I'm Ansalong! You must be Frank! Come follow me over here.

"Well hello Magenta. I am Dr. Cosmo. Come with me."

"Hi there Riff Raff. I am Dr. Nation. Please follow me to the room."

"Oh. Hello Rocky. I am Dr. Weiss." The lady doctor said to Rocky. He was a little nervous.

"Aww, is this your first time?"

Rocky nodded.

"Aww, don't be afraid. Come here." She said taking him by the hand.

back in Frank's room, Frank layed on the chair.

"So it's your first time?"

"Yes."

"Open wide."

Frank opened his mouth.

"hmmm. Well you do have a cavity, so I have to drill it out."

"You know, I think I want the special treatment." Frank said. Ansalong's eyes widened.

"You got it."

in Riff's room, Riff raff was shivering as he layed in the chair.

"Don't be nervous." Nation said with a smile.

"I want the special treatment!" Riff quickly said rasing his hand up.

"Okay!" Nation laying on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Riff Raff said as laughing gas was put into his mouth. Riff felt really good, and he unzipped Nation's uniform.

"Come at me, bone daddy."

In Magenta's room, Cosmo was putting his rubber gloves on.

"So my lady, what do we need? some normal check up?" he asked snapping the glove on.

"I..I.."

"It's normal to have first time jitters."

"I...I want...the special treatment." Magenta managed to say.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Cosmo said with a smile. He closed the blinds, then turned on some music.

Back in Columbia's room, Ricky was looking at Columbia's teeth.

"So Columbia, are you willing to try the special treatment this time?" Ricky asked hopefully.

"Well, you have been giving me discounts for awhile, so I guess it's fair if you give me the special treatment."

"Alright!"

Meanwhile in Rocky's room, Dr. Janet Weiss was preparing to look at Rocky's teeth.

"Hmm, well it seems you have perfect teeth."

Rocky had a nervous look on his face.

"Don't be scared, you are being a very brave boy. Is there anything special you want?"

Rocky then remembered something. He nodded yes.

"Well," Janet said with a smile. "What would you like?"

"Spuh...Spuh..."

"Special..." Janet said.

"Trea...Trea..."

"Special Treatment?"

Rocky nodded excitingly.

"Okay." Janet said walking to the sink to take off her gloves. Rocky quickly took of his wife beater. When Janet turned back, she was stunned.

"My my. Uh...you have awesome muscles! I am a muscle fan." She said walking up to him. Janet then proceeded to take off her uniform, until she was wearing nothing but a bra and skirt, and climed on top of him. Rocky kissed her passionately on the lips, but after a few minutes of making out, Janet stopped.

"Wait...this isn't right."

Rocky had a confused look on his face.

"Listen Rocky, this may be because I like you, and you are the silent type, but you and your friends are in grave danger!"

Rocky had the same look of concern on his face that Janet had.  



End file.
